In modern commercial and residential construction, the standard wooden studs in load-bearing and non-load bearing walls are being replaced by metal studs and tracks for several reasons, such as fire resistance considerations, ease of handling, reduced storage space, availability of wooden studs, etc.
The installation of the metal studs into the metal tracks are typically accomplished by means of self-tapping screws securing the end portions of the studs that are received within the metal tracks. This installation is relatively time-consuming, since in addition to the time required to drive the screws, the tracks have to be marked off at regular intervals to indicate where the studs will be positioned prior to securing with the screws. Also, where the framing is being assembled on the floor, time is involved in tilting the assembly over after the first side has been secured with screws to expose the other side to secure that side with screws.
There is therefore a need for metal stud framing construction that saves relatively substantial amount of time by doing away with using screws to secure the studs to the tracks and having the tracks pre-marked at regular intervals for locating the studs therealong.